Cristianizzazione della Norvegia
Introduzione: Attorno al 1000 la Scandinavia viene scossa da grandi cambiamenti che portano alla fine dell'epoca vichinga e alla nascita di vari regni di stampo feudale: questi cambiamenti sono l'unificazione dei petty kingdoms in una monarchia, la conversione al Cristianesimo dei popoli scandinavi e la nascita di veri e propri centri urbani. Sull'onda di questi cambiamenti si verifica un avanzamento tecnologico che modifica radicalmente l'economia e l'organizzazione sociale. Il processo di cristianizzazione della Norvegia procede per gradi, attraversando fasi di sincretismo religioso, di tolleranza e di guerre di religione. Le fonti antiche ricordano diversi sovrani che hanno ricoperto un ruolo importante nella conversione al Cristianesimo della Norvegia: è il caso di Hakon il Buono (944-961), Olaf Triggvason e di Olav Haraldsson, meglio noto come Sant'Olav, morto nel 1030, anno che viene convenzionalmente riconosciuto come data della cristianizzazione della Norvegia. Da Harald Fairhair a Olav II: Sebbene i primi importanti contatti fra i vichinghi e il cristianesimo siano da far risalire alla colonizzazione dell'Inghilterra, dove il processo di cristianizzazione del popolo norreno fu più rapido, aiutato anche dalle unioni miste di vichinghi e sassoni, la conversione della Scandinavia fu un fenomeno lento e principalmente legato ai capi politici. La conversione religiosa della Norvegia si pone, infatti, in stretta relazione con i vari tentativi di unificazione dei vari petti kingdoms in un unico regno: per questo possiamo considerare quello di Harald Fairhair (872 - 933) il primo effettivo tentativo di cristianizzazione della Norvegia. Harald mandò il proprio figlio primogenito, Haakon, presso la corte di re Athelstan d'Inghilterra, dove fu educato nei dogmi della fede cristiana; la politica religiosa di Harald Fairhair fu decisamente moderata, e non contemplò conversioni forzate nè distruzioni di templi pagani, limitandosi a favorire la venuta di missionari inglesi sul suolo norvegese. L'opera di evangelizzazione della Norvegia ricevette un'ulteriore spinta sotto il regno di Haakon il Buono (934 - 961), incontrando però forti sacche di resistenza pagana, soprattutto presso il ceto sociale più ricco, il quale vedeva nell'unità religiosa un pericolo per la propria indipendenza. La situazione precipitò durante il regno di Harald Greycloak (961 - 970) il quale cercò di forzare la conversione della Norvegia attuando una politica religiosa intransigente che culminò in massacri e distruzioni di templi pagani: ricordiamo che in questo periodo la Danimarca s'era convertita al Cristianesimo e si stava trasformando in una monarchia feudale su modello occidentale. La reazione dei pagani non si fece attendere, e con l'ascesa al trono di Haakon Sigurdsson (971- 995), Jarl di Lade e dell'Halogaland, la bilancia riprese a pendere a favore del paganesimo, con la ricostruzione dei templi distrutti e la cacciata di alcuni gruppi di missionari: a riprova del rifiuto verso il Cristianesimo, Haakon Sigurdsson entrò in guerra contro il suo vecchio alleato Harald Bluetooth, re di Danimarca, poichè quest'ultimo aveva cercato di costringerlo alla conversione. Fu Olav Tryggvason (995 - 1000) a dare solidità alla cristianizzazione della Norvegia che, come abbiamo visto, procedeva in modo altalenante: Olav, una volta convertitosi, smise di organizzare razzie contro l'Inghilterra in segno di devozione (fu infatti battezzato da un sassone). Olav fece battezzare la nuova terra scoperta da Leif Eriksson (l'America) e favorì l'insediamento di missionari in Groenlandia e nelle Orcadi, il cui jarl si convertì su richiesta dello stesso Olav, il quale non rinunciò a usare la violenza per costringere diverse comunità di pagani ad abbracciare il Cristianesimo. L'ultima fase della conversione della Norvegia passò per le mani di Olav II (1015 - 1020), successivamente noto come Sant'Olaf. Al momento della sua incoronazione, tutta l'area costiera norvegese era stata quasi interamente cristianizzata, e il principale obiettivo di Olav II era quello di organizzarla in una chiesa nazionale, rompendo così il rapporto di sudditanza nei confronti della diocesi di Amburgo-Brema. Durante il suo regno fu favorito l'ingresso in Norvegia di vescovi inglesi, tedeschi e normanni al fine di progredire nella cristianizzazione dell'entroterra norvegese; importanti furono i rapporti fra Olav II e la chiesa normanna i cui religiosi erano avvantaggiati nella conversione delle terre norvegesi in quanto conoscevano la storia locale e parlavano il norreno. Fu proprio durante il regno di Olav II (1024) che fu fondata la prima "chiesa di Norvegia", sotto la guida del vescovo Grimkell: un norvegese educato in Inghilterra. Questa costruzione (St Clements) pose l'operato di Olav II in stretta relazione con le monarchie dell'Europa occidentale, in quanto vi furono tumulati i resti del sovrano. Olav II fu santificato nel 1041 e divenne patrono di Norvegia. Il Monachesimo: Abbiamo visto come la conversione della Norvegia sia stata operata per "chiamata" da parte dei re locali, e non grazie a spinte esterne di evangelizzazione: questo riduce notevolmente il ruolo dei centri monastici che, sia per la storia travagliata della cristianizzazione di questa terra, sia per la distanza della Norvegia dalle principali sedi degli ordini religiosi, ricoprirono un ruolo piuttosto marginale. I primi ordini monastici ad arrivare in Norvegia furono i Benedettini (XII secolo), seguiti nel XIII secolo dai Cistercensi: tuttavia è impensabile che prima di allora non fossero presenti comunità cenobitiche sul suolo norvese. L'archeologia non ha portato alla luce l'esistenza di centri monastici complessi come quelli presenti nel resto d'Europa e, trattandosi di strutture in legno, è probabile che quelle esistenti siano state distrutte nelle varie guerre religiose. Tuttavia pare che l'architettura cristiana vichinga fosse stata influenzata dalle ''chiese a palizzata ''presenti nell'Inghilterra Anglosassone: per il resto è facile ipotizzare che i centri monastici fossero costituiti da agglomerati di case articolati attorno alla chiesa, in una tipologia di insediamento polarizzato. Il monastero di Birsay: Situato nelle isole Orcadi, questo complesso monastico doveva essere parte del centro di potere ecclesiastico fatto costruire per volontà di Thorfinn the Mighty (1014 - 1064), il quale era jarl quando le Orcadi furono dotate di una propria sede vescovile. Il complesso è stato costruito in pietra (scelta sicuramente influenza dalle risorse del territorio) e si articola attorno a una corte rettangolare delimitata dalla chiesa e da due strutture che richiamano lo schema della longhouse: tutto il monastero è circondato da delle piccole mura in pietra, e da vari altri edifici satelliti, probabilmente alle dipendenze del centro monastico. Influenze episcopali: Le chiese norvegesi furono motivo di scontro fra le diocesi inglesi e quelle tedesche: infatti, se la cristianizzazione di queste terre era avvenuta soprattutto per merito di vescovi e missionario inglesi chiamati direttamente dai sovrani, Roma aveva assegnato questi nuovi domini alla diocesi di Amburgo-Brema. La Norvegia si trovò quindi ad essere, giuridicamente parlando, sottoposta a un centro religioso a cui era poco legata: la conseguenza di questa situazione fu un costante allontanamento della sua chiesa dal modello romano, e il mantenimento di un forte legame con le tradizioni passate. La iniziale sottomissione culturale della chiesa norvegese a quella inglese (ricordiamo che la prima chiesa ufficiale fu fondata da un vescovo educato in Inghilterra) andò rapidamente a sfumare a causa della lontananza geografica, del distacco politico dell'Inghilterra dalla Scandinavia (ricordiamo che nel 1066 ci sarà la battaglia di Stamford Bridge, la quale segna la fine definitiva dell'influenza scandinava sull'Inghilterra) e della rivalità fra le diocesi tedesche e quelle inglesi. In sostanza la chiesa norvegese è da considerarsi eterodossa rispetto quella romana, dalla quale si distanzia sia per la concezione religiosa che per una minore rigidità delle regole, oltre che per un più marcato background pagano a cui spesso si riallaccia: ne sono esempio alcune pietre runiche d'età cristiana che mostrano scene del Ragnarok descritte come la morte degli dei sbagliati e l'inizio del regno di Cristo. Bibliografia: The Introduction of Christianity into Scandinavia, Iceland and Finland - T. M. Legel The cults of new saints and the Christianization of Scandinavia - S. Nilsson